7 Deadly Sins
by Gakaigal
Summary: 7 girls mysteriously disappear when the elders discharge Tsunade from being hokage and pass a new law forbidding women to become ninja. Five years later, Konoha is attacked. 7 'things' invade, 7 'monsters' destroy...7 'women' back for revenge.
1. When life gives you lemons

**Hello un! My new story, yes, yes it is yeah. I know if your reading my other two your probably hating me right now, saying 'If she has time to write another story she should have time to update!' Well truth is, I've just been stumped with the others un. But no worries, I've got it all figured out and I should have them updated by next week un. Okay enough of this, on with the story yeah!**

**-plum-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

--

_When life gives you lemons, make lemonade_

_Or preferably_

_When life gives you blood, spill it_

"**FOREHEAD-GIRL!**"

"**INO-PIG!**"

"**FOREHEAD-GIRL!**"

"**INO-PIG!**"

"Girls! Get along or so help me I'll take these senbons and give you both permanent--"

"--Anko! The hokage wishes to see you." Kurenai walked up to the three girls sitting in front of the ramen shop.

"Huh? What the hell could she want with me?" Anko mumbled to herself while standing up and stretching. "Well then, I'm outta here. Thanks for lunch girls!" She grinned and ran off.

Sakura and Ino both gaped in her direction, "HEY! WHO EVER SAID WE WERE TREATING YOU TO LUNCH?!" She was far to gone to even hear, or she just didn't hear on purpose.

"Geez, that woman's more like Kakashi than she usually seems." Sakura huffed, slumping against her seat.

"H-hi Sakura…Ino." Sakura and Ino both looked up to see Hinata standing next to Kurenai. They forgot about them.

"Oh! Hi Hinata, how did your recent mission with your team go?" Sakura asked, grinning and patting her hand on the seat next to her, signaling her to sit down.

Hinata did just that with Kurenai telling her she had some business to attend to and continuing on her way. "It went w-well. I-it was o-only a C rank so I-it was simple." Hinata smiled shyly.

"Your so lucky you get to go on missions with your team still." Sakura's gaze down cast at her comment.

Hinata caught her solemn look and knew her reasoning, "D-don't worry Sakura-Chan. I-I'm sure N-Naruto will be h-home soon."

Sakura sighed, "I sure hope so." Then shook her head and looked up, "Well, I should be getting to the hospital. I'm sure Tsunade has something for me to do." She stood up and waved a short goodbye, leaving Ino and Hinata to chat awkwardly about boys.

--

Sakura decided to stop at the hokage's tower first to give Tsunade a quick visit, even though it wasn't her day for training.

She walked straight in and up to her office door, about ready to knock, she stopped.

Placing her ear against the door and slowing her breath to listen to the conversation inside. Normally she wouldn't invade privacy like this, but when you catch part of a conversation consisting of the words 'I'm not going to resign! They can't make me!' you get a little curious.

'Anko, what do I do?' She clearly identified that slurred speech as Tsunade's.

'Tsunade! Please don't drink so much.' Shizune's concerned voice jumped in.

"So, Shizune, Tsunade, and Anko…strange grouping." Sakura whispered to herself.

'Your not going to listen, that's what!' Anko snarled.

'No Anko, you don't understand. It's not that easy, I have no choice.'

'Tsunade! Please stop drinking!'

'Shizune, I honestly need sake at a time like this.'

'Heh, fine I'll make an exception for this once.'

'Tsunade, why exactly do they want you to resign as hokage?'

"WHAT? Tsunade you can't!" Sakura burst into the room frantically drawing all eyes to her. It seemed Anko and Shizune weren't the only ones in Tsunade's presence. Gai, Asuma, and Kurenai were all there too.

"Sakura?" Tsunade looked taken aback for a moment, blinking evenly.

"T-Tsunade! You can't resign as Hokage! You just can't!" Sakura screamed, ignoring the looks falling upon her.

"Aa, so you over heard." Tsunade leaned back in her chair and chugged down some more sake.

Sakura looked at her frantically, "Yes, I did."

"I have no choice Sakura. It's the elders choice, and that's how it has to be."

"B-but what about me being your apprentice? What am I supposed to do?" Sakura wailed desperately.

All eyes flew to Tsunade waiting for her response. She hesitated a bit, then a small smile played on her lips, "No worries Sakura, I'll still teach you."

Sakura sighed out in relief and a huge weight fell of her shoulders.

"Now, go on Sakura, help out down at the hospital for a bit." Sakura bowed her head and ran out.

The room was silent until Shizune broke it, "Tsunade, you just lied to your student. You know she's going to find out sooner or later."

Tsunade looked down solemnly and took another swig of her sake, "I know Shizune, but I'd rather not be the one to destroy her dreams." She replied quietly, letting the empty bottle slide out her hand and clank against the ones already littering her floor.

--

Sakura walked down the hallway corridor to room A115. She was assigned to shadow an older nurse today.

"Hey Sakura." Sakura looked up at the owner of the voice only to see walking from the opposite direction of the hallway waving at her.

"Hey Tenten. Why are you here?" Sakura questioned walking up to her.

"Lee's in here again for over exhaustion. He kept saying 'If I don't win the heart of my Cherry Blossom by tomorrow, I'll run 200 laps around Konoha.' and kept saying it over and over each day, so yeah, I was just here visiting him with Neji." Tenten shrugged.

"Neji? Where is he?" Sakura asked looking around thinking that she just missed him or something.

"Oh, he's not here anymore. He left a little while ago." She clarified, noticing Sakura's wondering eyes.

"Oh." Sakura answered.

"Well I suppose I'll be going. See you later tonight at the ramen shop like usual right?" Tenten asked walking backwards till she got Sakura's answer.

Sakura waved back, "Yeah, I'll be there" then walked off to room A115.

--

"Choji slow down! You'll choke, honestly!" Ino scolded the boy stuffing his face.

She got a simple "mfhafj fhammf" as a response.

"Gah, whatever!" She huffed and turned to speak to Sakura.

They were all together like usual. Every Friday they went to the Ichiraku Ramen stand together, just to be able to spend time together. At 13 and 14 years old they were already as busy as could be.

"Hey, where's Kiba?" Sakura asked, only getting shrugs and questioned looks as a response. Everyone was there, minus Sasuke and Naruto of course.

"H-He said h-he'd be here." Hinata answered, curious to the whereabouts of her teammate as well.

"Guys!"

"Oh, speak of the devil." Tenten grinned and gave a little wave to Kiba who was now running into the shop.

"Where have you been?" Ino asked him as he got closer.

He just leaned down and put his hands on his knees panting roughly, Akamaru at his side out of breath as well.

"Hey, you okay?" Choji asked, gorging himself for once.

Kiba nodded and stood up, taking a deep breathe. "Guys, you'll never believe what I found out."

Sakura sighed, figuring he found out about the hokage being resigned. Not news to her, she already new.

Kiba continued after the others kept giving the go ahead. "The hokage's being resigned."

Gasps circled the group of friends, "Oh my god, no way." Ino commented, flabbergasted.

"Wait, that's not all…" Now this caught Sakura's attention, what else did he know "…There's a new law…" He paused, his voice dying off.

"Well, go on." Sakura urged.

He took a deep breathe and continued, "Women are no longer aloud to be ninja."

All eyes went to Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata.

"What?" That was all Sakura could say, that was all any of them could say.

"Come on guys, I'll show you." Kiba started to jog out of the shop and everyone jumped up to follow him.

"Kiba, where are you taking us?" Shikamaru asked, catching up to him.

"The Hokage's tower, hurry up." He answered, picking up pace.

They got there only to have to push through a crowd of arguing people. Once they got to the front Tsunade stood in front of them on the steps leading to the inside of the tower.

Sakura instantly took notice to a large line of female ninja, all handing in their weapons, gear, and ninja headband. "No, NO!" She ran up to Tsunade, desperate for some kind of clarification.

"Tsunade! This can't be real!"

Tsunade looked down on her ex-student sadly and only nodded her head. Sakura got her clarification, just not the one she wanted.

Ino, Tenten, and Hinata now stood right behind Sakura, looking up at the Hokage hopefully.

"I'm sorry girls, but it's true. The elders passed the law. No more Kunoichi. Please hand over you headbands." She reached out her hand for them to hand their headbands over.

Sakura jerked away, grabbing at her headband possessively, "Your crazy if you think I'll hand it over." With that Sakura took off with her three friends tailing closely behind her.

--

Sakura sat in her living room with Ino, Tenten, and Hinata, sobbing violently.

"S-Sakura, p-please…it'll b-be okay." Hinata tried to console her hysterical friend.

She only got dry heaving as a response.

"Sakura, your going to kill yourself if you keep crying like this." Tenten added, jumping in to help.

Yeah, they were extremely upset too, but they weren't going to cry pointlessly about it. Crying shows weakness after all.

Sakura just cried harder, if possible.

Ino just watched, eyes hardening, she'd had enough. "SAKURA! Snap out of it! We'll get no where crying! You hear me?!"

Sakura stopped, her hand flew to her cheek…Ino had, slapped her.

"Are you going to be able to pay attention now?" Ino asked, her speechless friend.

Sakura just nodded her head dumbly. They were right, crying was pointless.

"Okay, so what are we going to do now? There is no way I'm going to quit being a ninja. We've worked to hard for this. We can't give up." Ino added in, strictly business.

Tenten shook her head, "But do we do?"

Ino just shrugged and silence fell over them.

"Leave, let's leave." They looked up at Sakura questioningly. She stood up and started walking to her room, them following, "We can leave. Go to another place and train, then when we get strong enough, change everything right again." Sakura grabbed out a small bag and started shoving traveling supplies in them.

Ino looked at her with knitted eyebrows, "Sakura, your not serious."

Sakura rolled her eyes at her, "No, I am. We'll get strong, and come back to give those sexist elders a piece of our minds." Sakura gripped her hands into a fist and looked at her friends expectantly.

All she got were weary looks. "Oh come on. Your going to come with me aren't you?"

Hinata just bit her lip and turned away. Tenten rubbed the back of her head and cringed a little, avoiding Sakura's eyes. Ino didn't, she started right into them.

"Listen Sakura, I know your upset. We are too, but don't you think that's a little drastic? We have family and friends here. I could resort to working in the flower shop, Tenten helps make weapons, Hinata's always busy with family affairs anyways, and you can always still work in the hospital right?" Ino asked hopefully.

Sakura dropped her hands to her side, "Ino, you were just saying a moment ago how you wouldn't let this happen, and now your saying we could always resort to other things?"

"I just think leaving is a bit drastic. Can't we just protest or something?" Ino asked smiling innocently.

Sakura just shook her head and returned to packing, "Your unbelievable. I thought you had more guts than that."

Ino flinched a little, "Hey, I never said I didn't have the guts, I just think it'd be overreacting to do something so drastic."

Sakura raised her brows at her, "Mmhmm, whatever you say Ino-pig."

"Okay that's it, if you think I'm not going cause I've got no guts then I'll show you. I'm going." Ino scowled and pumped a fist into the air.

Tenten sighed, Sakura got Ino right where she wanted her. "Hm, whatever, I'm in to I guess. Could be fun I suppose." Tenten shrugged while she toyed around with a kunai.

Sakura grinned from ear to ear, "Yes! Thanks guys! So, Hinata, what about you?" They all turned to the nervous girl left fidgeting with her own fingers.

She looked up and was attacked with their most vulnerable puppy dog faces, she sighed in defeat. "O-okay, I s-suppose." She was suddenly laying flat on her back with three girls on top of her giggling madly.

"Thank you Hinata-Chan! You won't regret it!" Sakura squealed and they all group hugged just a few more minutes before Sakura instructed them to go home and get packed. They'd be leaving first thing the next morning.

--

They all met up at Ino's house around 6 in the morning because it was closest to the gates.

"Well, are you ready?" Sakura asked watching as Tenten and Hinata adjusted their bags onto their backs.

"Yeah, we are." Ino answered for them and they all jumped up and to the roofs, making their way towards the gates.

"Okay, we're almost their." Tenten grinned.

"Hey, where do you think you girls are going?" They all instantly stopped and turned to see two anbu members clad in weapons.

'Crap, and we were so close.' Sakura thought shakily. "Well, you see we were…" Sakura trailed off, she didn't know what to say.

The anbu chuckled, "You were trying to escape weren't you? Well I don't think that'll be happeing."

"Well personally, we really don't give a shit about your opinion." They all watched as the two anbu fell knocked out to their knees, revealing Anko and Kurenai behind them in their ninja clad glory, weapons and all.

"Anko, Kurenai…what are you doing?" Sakura asked dumbly.

Anko laughed, "The same thing you are kid, getting the hell out of here. I'll be damned if I let those sexist elders strip me of my title as anbu. I'll kick their asses the next chance I get!" Anko gripped her hand into a fist and grinned madly.

Kurenai rolled her eyes at her overly excited friend, "Anko that's all fine and dandy, but would you mind kicking ass after we escape?" Kurenai didn't even wait for an answer and grabbed Anko's collar, pulling her along. "Coming girls?"

The girls all exchanged glances then followed with grins smeared across their anxious faces.

--

Anko looked back at them all again, "Okay, this is it. No turning back after we step foot out of here, you all ready?"

Sakura grinned, "You betcha."

"Alright then, here we go." And that was that, they stepped out of the place they once called home. Heading for a destination unknown.

--

About a mile away the commotion started to catch up behind them.

"She went that way! After her!" They heard a man yell a little ways behind.

"Do you think they're after us?" Ino asked worriedly.

Kurenai shook her head, "No, they would have referred to us as 'them' not 'she'. Let's go into the bushes over there." They all followed her lead, masking their chakra and keeping quiet.

"There's someone coming this way." Tenten said in a hushed voice.

Anko nodded, "That's probably who they're after. I'll pull her into the bushes once she gets close enough. Keep quiet." They nodded and waited.

'Okay, 3...2...1..." Anko thought then grabbed the girl by her arm, hauling her into the bushes.

"OW! You didn't have to--" Sakura smacked a hand over Ino's mouth. She never did know how to keep quiet.

They waited till six anbu members went flying past thinking the girl went straight.

Sakura pulled her hand back, allowing Ino to rub her sore mouth and scowl at Sakura.

The girl Anko sat up and stared at them all, rubbing her arm where Anko grabbed her. "Who are you?" Sakura asked trying to see who she was but failing, due to the little amount of light.

"It's me, Temari." She could tell who they were cause of their constant talking, the voices gave it away.

"Oh, Temari!" Sakura hugged her friend and then jumped straight to the questions. "Why were you getting chased?"

"They tried to take my weapons and headband. I'm not from Konoha and tried to tell them that but they wouldn't listen. They threatened to lock me up in compound, so I made a run for it." Temari stated filling them in.

"Wow, what's Konoha come to?" Anko questioned herself, standing up.

"Well, why don't you come with us then?" Sakura asked Temari hopefully.

Temari looked at her as if she were crazy, "Why would I do that? I have a village to go back to that isn't passing that stupid law."

Sakura paused in thought, "Yeah but, isn't this bad for Suna as well? What if they get the idea to do this well? What if Gaara decides to turn into a sexist bastard like those elders?" Sakura asked in exasperation.

"Sakura, come on. Get real. Gaara already is a sexist bastard. He would have passed a law like that by now if he were planning on it happening." Temari answered honestly.

"Okay okay, but how about you just come with us for the adventure? It'll be fun. Come on Temari. You need a break anyway." Sakura watched for her reaction but she didn't say anything.

"Sakura's right, it should be fun. C'mon kid, lighten up and come with." Anko added in and gave her a pat on the back.

Temari seemed a little reluctant but none the less gave in, "Oh all right. If it'll really make you happy."

"All right Temari!" All the girls jumped on her as well, group hugging once again.

"Okay girls, I think we've acquired enough comrades for now. Let's get going." Kurenai broke up their group hug and they all took off. Not knowing what to expect, but ready for anything.

_When life gives you opportunity_

_take it_

_--_

**Kay, so what'd you think yeah? Keep going, or is it not worth it un? Let me know yeah!**

**-plum-**


	2. When life gives you opportunity

**Hello un! I updated so fast on this, be proud yeah! So this chapter is shorter than the last one, but still long none the less I believe un. Well, on with the story yeah!**

**-Plum-**

_**--**_

_When life gives you opportunity_

_take it_

"Jiraiya." Three anbu bowed respectfully to the white haired man.

"Man, your getting quite the respect huh pervy sage?! Hmph, they must've not heard that your not worth their time." Naruto crossed his arms and stuck out his bottom lip in a protesting antic.

"GAH! I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT! ESPECIALLY IN FRONT OF THEM!" Jiraiya pounded a fist onto Naruto's head causing him to cry out in pain.

"Jiraiya, sorry to interrupt, but your wanted at the hokage's office immediately." The three anbu then took off towards the Konoha gates Jiraiya and Naruto just came through to make sure they're closed securely.

"What? We just got back and Tsunade already wishes to speak to me? Hm, come on kid, better not keep her waiting." Jiraiya grumbled then took off towards the hokage's tower with Naruto right at his side.

--

"Tsunade's been what?!" Jiraiya asked in disbelief staring at the man sitting at the hokage's desk.

"Discharged Jiraiya. A new law was passed forbidding woman from becoming ninja any longer. Two years ago this happened. You would have know this if you would have come back sooner." Ibiki Morino exclaimed, shoving his hands in his pockets in annoyance.

Jiraiya was past joking around, "Ibiki, tell me this, what does any of this have to do with me?"

"That's simple Jiraiya, we want you to be our new hokage." He chuckled and watched the great Sannin's reaction.

"What?"

"Konoha has already been without a hokage for 2 years now, and I think that's long enough. Now that your back, you need to take over. Trust me, you have no choice if you wish to stay on the elders good side." He chuckled and stood up from the chair.

Jiraiya just stood their, taking it all in. Tsunade discharged, no more female ninja, becoming hokage? What's a pervy sage to do?

"So? Your going to do it right?" Ibiki asked, walking up to face him.

He waited another few minutes, "Yeah, I'll do it."

"Good, good. I'll be going then, I have a lot of interrogating and torturing to get too." He stopped to chuckle, "Wouldn't want to keep those poor people waiting." With that he walked out the door, allowing Naruto to burst in.

"Hey pervy sage! What was that all about? Where's Grandma?" Naruto asked, watching as Jiraiya made his way over to the paper stacked desk. '_Just the way Tsunade likes it.'_ He chuckled to himself sadly.

"She's no longer hokage Naruto. She was discharged two years ago." He mumbled while going through important looking papers.

Naruto had to do a double take, _'TWO YEARS AGO?!'_ "Wait! Then who's the new hokage?"

"Me Naruto." He picked up an interesting sheet of parchment that had the title in bold letters, **'MISSING-NIN'** and started to skim it.

"No way! Why was Grandma discharged? What'd she do?" Naruto asked completely baffled.

Jiraiya only half heard him, so it took Naruto a second time to ask him and get him to answer, "Something about a new law being passed forbidding women from becoming ninja." He mumbled entirely to curious about the sheet of paper he was reading to pay much attention to his obnoxious apprentice.

"WHAT?! I've gotta go see Sakura!" Naruto shouted and spun around to dart out of the room.

"Wait Naruto! That might be a little harder than you think." Jiraiya stated sadly still staring at the paper.

Naruto noticed and ran over to look at the sheet, ripping it out of the pervy sage's hands.

He read the title and his gut instantly twisted, _'No! It better not be--'_ He was stopped mid thought when he came across a few specific names in a list of about ten missing-nin.

**Haruno, Sakura**

It stood out in bold letters to him. Along with five others.

**Yamanaka, Ino; Hyuga, Hinata; Tenten; Yuhi, Kurenai; Mitarashi, Anko**

This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't.

"It's from two years ago Naruto. I'm guessing they left do to the law…I don't blame them." Jiraiya broke the stunned silence after a while.

Naruto only shook his head, "They're all gone. I just, can't believe it."

--

**5 months later**

**--**

"Sixth hokage, are you sure about this?" Kakashi asked the very solemn Jiraiya.

He just closed his eyes, "Don't question me, just do as I say."

Kakashi hesitated a bit, but did as he said. He jumped to one of the watch towers at the gate opening and looked out on several male Anbu, Jonin, Chunin, and Genin. As well as regular Konoha citizens. "Listen, from now on the gates to Konoha will stay closed at all times, unless for an emergency. No one will go out, and no one will come in. This is by orders of the Sixth hokage himself. The walls have been raised and the doors barricaded. Execution is the only option for those who try to leave. Understood?"

Many nods and shouts of understanding were heard throughout the immense crowd.

Kakashi inhaled a deep breath and continued, "Alright, close the gates!"

--

_From that day, two years and five months since the law was passed, Konoha was closed off. Just as they said, no one went in, and no one left. The gates were barricaded, and the walls were raised and thickened. Travelers, or just curious people, only got close enough to touch the enormous, great walls that kept the village hidden in the leaves, a mystery. Other villages tried to sneak in, but the walls were chakra filled and if you got past the halfway mark on the wall, you ended up in the critical unit in the hospital. It only lasted three months, after that, the village was forgotten. _

_--_

"Sakura! Sakura! Something's going terribly wrong!" Tenten screamed, eyes wide and fearful.

"Naaah! What's happening?! We-We only wanted to get stronger!" Sakura wept in pain.

"AAAHHHH!" Anko wailed, her back shredding to pieces.

Sakura looked around, eyes tearful.

"No! NO! NOO!" Kurenai panicked, swatting at the chains wrapping tightly around her.

They were sitting in a group, all seven of them, circling designs carved into the rocky ground. They did their research, acquired the right amounts of items they needed, mastered the jutsu's, strengthened their bodies, they did everything they were asked to…so why did everything go so incredibly wrong?

--

**2 ½ years later (5 years since the law)**

--

"There it is. Ours for the taking." A sultry voice breathed out, taking in the sight of the closed in village.

"Heh heh heh! I'm hungry Luxuria." A figure on all fours growled out, saliva dripping from it's panting mouth.

"Easy Gula, we know how you get when your hungry. Just wait a little longer." A low emotionless, monotone voice reassured.

"I know Superbia, but I'm just so hungry." Gula shivered a little bit and her long tongue darted out, lapping at her blood stained lips.

A sharp snarl caused the group of figures to look back at one with her lips curled back and sharp teeth looking menacing.

"Calm down Ira, you'll get what you want." A raspy, scratchy voice called.

So called 'Ira' growled and snapped at the one telling her to back down, "Shut it Avaritia!"

A smooth voice cut in, speaking to one of the unidentified figures slumping over and looking exhausted, "Acedia, breathe."

Said person looked over to the one who spoke, "I know Invidia--" She was cut off in the middle by a tiring yawn, "--but there's no need for that anymore."

Ira growled at her in an irritated voice, "Just cause you have the privilege not to breathe doesn't mean you have to go around and not do it!"

"Ira, that's enough. Come on Gula, you said you were hungry right?" The one called Luxuria ordered breathily then tugged on the chain in her hand that attached around Gula's neck.

All seven figures threw on long dark cloaks, covering them from top to bottom. Then they each placed on a different mask: Luxuria had on a simple mask with it's eye holes creased and smile in place; Superbia simply had stone coverage with circular eyeholes; Ira had a mask portraying anger; Avaritia had thick, silk, blood splattered cloth draped over her face; Acedia had a normal mask as well, cracked in places and face straight; Invidia had a plain mask with no eye or mouth wholes at all, leaving her with just a black coverage shielding her face; Gula didn't even bother, she simply had her hood that was attached to the cloak pulled up like the others, her head bowed.

Gula grinned, showing her rows and rows of sharp blood rusted teeth, drool draining over them and dripping to the ground. "It's dinner time."

--

"Yeah, so my girl then--" The anbu standing guard at the gate suddenly stopped talking, "You hear that?" Him and the other anbu both quieted down and listened carefully.

Chink…Crack…Chink…Crack…Chink…Crack

"It-It sounds like…chains?" He looked at his friend strangely. "Go inform the hokage."

--

"Hokage!" An anbu looking stressed bowed respectfully.

Jiraiya looked up, "What is it?"

"You-you need to come see this, well I mean listen…well, just please follow me." Jiraiya stood up and followed the anbu to the gates.

--

"Okay, you dragged me here, now what?" Jiraiya snapped. He seemed moody, aged.

"Please, just listen." The anbu instructed him.

He tuned his ears carefully, and heard…

Chink…Crack…Chink…Crack…Chink…

"It sounds like chains right?" The spiky haired anbu asked.

Jiraiya tightened his face, "It sounds more like someone trying to take down our wall."

Both anbu choked on the assumption he had, "No one could do that!"

He blew off what they said, "I want all Anbu and Jonin at these gates in five minutes!" He stopped and started at the part of the wall the sound was coming from, "There has to be a lot of them, or they're just that strong."

Just like Jiraiya requested, all Anbu and Jonin were there and waiting. They were all silent, listening to the sound of chains ripping at stone. Every so often it'd get louder, stop all together, then even louder. 'It'll take them awhile, those walls are about a mile thick! They'll be exhausted by the time they get through!' Most shouted, trying to reassure themselves. It was true, the walls were close to a mile thick, Konoha over did it. It kept them safe for two and a half years though, so worth it.

After another two hours of waiting they could finally see the wall cracking, slowly, but cracking none the less.

Eighteen year old Naruto and all of his friends were waiting in the side lines, anxious, excited, and ready for a fight. They hadn't been in anything real for a long time, and they missed it.

"Kib's, ya ready?" Naruto asked the kid talking to his giant dog.

Sai looked over at Naruto like he was stupid, "Of course he is dickless."

Naruto fumed, causing Kiba to fall into a fit of laughter, "Nobody asked you!" Naruto shouted.

Sure they were eighteen or nineteen, but they acted like a bunch of five year olds with foul mouths.

"Shut it dobe, no need to yell." Sasuke had returned just a little before Konoha's gates were closed for good, claiming that Orochimaru taught him all he could, and he had no more use of staying with him. He was put on probation for two years. After probation he joined Naruto and Sai, together they made team seven.

"Baka!" Naruto squealed then got hit on the head by Asuma who was standing by them.

"Honestly, no need to yell kid." Him and Shikamaru were leaning against a building, him smoking and Shikamaru snoozing.

"Take this seriously you two. We're being invaded after two and half years of nothing." Neji scolded them, a little uptight about their current situation.

"Oh youthful Neji! Always thinking maturely, how youthful." Gai grinned at him and then Lee, getting a thumbs up back.

Shino just rolled his eyes at them, but due to his glasses, everyone just found him motionless. "Choji, slow down, you'll choke."

Choji ignored him and just continued, he always got hungrier when about to enter a battle when he was younger. Guess it never changed.

Kakashi snapped his book shut and looked up at the group of boys, "Okay, ready? The walls about to break."

Everyone looked to the wall, and sure enough, pieces were chipping off, getting bigger and bigger. It looked like a damn about to drown them in tons of water.

They all stood up, ready for a fight.

Chink…Crack…Chink…Crack…Chink…Crack…

One last snap against the wall was heard and the wall came tumbling down, leaving a cloud of dust rising in the air, and forcing a few ninja that were to close to jump back.

No one did anything, they just stayed silent and watched.

Light footsteps, chains clinging together, and the sight of seven figures walking through the clearing dust absorbed all their senses.

"Akatsuki?" Someone called, getting a clean view of the seven cloaked people.

The one hunched down, looking to be extremely short, snarled and looked of the one they were chained to. "I'm hungry Luxuria! I'm hungry!"

Luxuria held up her head to revile her grinning mask, "Oh dear, they think we're Akatsuki." Her voice sultry, lulling, and beautiful.

Gula started pulling at the chain, "Hungry! Hungry!" She snarled and whipped around, trying to drag Luxuria.

"Okay Gula," She paused, causing Gula to stop all movement. Everyone stared at them, not knowing what to think. "Go." With that she let the chain lose.

Gula snarled and jumped in the air, discarding her cloak. She looked down on her victims hungrily, barring her teeth at the all the way.

All the ninja in front jumped back, trying to avoid the…thing.

Suddenly Luxuria pulled tight on the chain, making Gula stop in her steps and jump back a little. She looked back at Luxuria, "Stop toying with me! I'm hungry!"

"Be patient." Luxuria snapped, still in a sultry tone. She then simply nodded her head lightly, with that all cloaks and masks went falling to the ground.

Nobody spoke, only stared as one spread her dark wings, another shook out her heavy chains, and the one in front was encircled by flames.

"No." Neji stared at the one on all fours, eyes searching them, "Tenten."

Naruto quickly glared him skeptically, "What?"

"Look at them." He paused as their group of friends watched the creatures in front of them, "That ones Tenten, the one she's chained to is Sakura, the one with the wings is Anko, the one covered in stone is clearly Ino, the one covered in chains is Kurenai, the one with bandages is Temari, and the last one is Hinata." He stopped, letting his friends take them in. It was them, that much was obvious, but they looked so…horrible.

Ino…**Her body is covered in a thick stone like shell, cracked and missing in places; One full leg was covered, only parts of the other leg, parts of her stomach, the left side of her chest, and half of her face. Her only covering is the impenetrable stone. Her hair is a faded gray, in a high ponytail reaching down to just below her mid back. Her eyes are a dull stone color, all life and bright beauty leaving her tortured appearance. Strangely, she was still beautiful, but hard to look at without thinking you were looking at a shattered statue. **

Temari…**Unruly tinted blonde-green hair pulled up into four high ponytails. White bandage wrapping wrapped securely around her head, covering both eyes. Her clothes were tattered in most areas, being replaced by the once white bandage wrappings as well. The clothes and bandages were stained with dark red, dried blood and dirt. She wore no shoes and her skin was tattered and scarred, giving her and eerie dead look. Nothing on her was anything to be envious of. **

Hinata…**Her skin a light blue color, looking as if to have lost all oxygen; Eyes a misty white with black rings smudged around them. She looked sleep deprived, dead. Long dark blue hair cascaded down to her mid back, dry and dull. Her nails were sharp, and eyes fearful. A long raged and dull blue dress fell down to her mid thigh; cloth draping open at the wrists and tattered at the neck line, adding to the 'back from the dead' look on her constantly swaying body. **

Kurenai…**Her eyes a deep red, dark black running from them in all directions and shadowing her scornful face. Her hair messily hung around her figure, jutting off in all ways possible. Her body encased in deep black, skin tight cloth cutting off above her stomach, and continuing as a tattered skirt just below and ending slanted above her knees. Heavy chains wrapped themselves tightly around her body, leaving gashes and scares where they ground into her pale skin. Four chains dragged along the ground, appearing to have been broken. One from each wrist, and one from each ankle. Leaving her clanking as she eerily walked the roads. **

Sakura…**Her long pink hair now a deep pink coated with red, leaving it a dark pink lusty color. A tight dark red dress starting at the shoulders and falling down to her ankles kept her pale skin even paler. Her hair fell long past her butt, almost draping along the ground. Her eyes now a sultry darkened pink and a devious smile always playing on her dead blood red lips. Fresh blood continuously dripped down her still face from under her dark bangs until it ran down her solid iron collar and dripped off the end of the broken beastly looking chain. She seemed almost alive, except for the light blue flames cascading up from the ground and encircling her freezing cold body. **

Anko…**Large dark tattered purple bird like wings stuck out of her slightly hunched back. She had sharp harpy like claws, but dark pupil less eyes. Three long gaping gashes resided on both sides of her face, one over her left eye, leaving it pale and dead. Her once short purple hair now down to her shoulder blades in an unearthly mess. One long blood splattered white cloth draped over her body and held on by a series of chains, binding her arms to her body, only giving her the use of her two demonic wings. **

Tenten…**Placed on hands and knees, bound to a collar and leash. Her eyes deep black, mouth always bearing rows of knife sharp teeth. Blood of her victims always drained from her hungry lips. Her long brown hair hung around her always excited and anxious face, just waiting for a little bloodshed. Her fingernails and toenails were thick, long, and sharp; Perfect for shredding a good flesh and bone meal to pieces. A loose black torn shirt hung off her body while tight black shorts clung to her legs down to her knees, rips and tears gutting the material. She walked on all fours like a wild animal, growled and snarled like a crazed beast, and shed blood like a monster. **

Naruto started walking towards them, the only one to do anything. "Sakura! Sakura!" He stopped close to twenty feet from them when Gula snarled at him.

Sakura tugged her chain a little and she stopped. "Hmm, haven't used that name in a looong time." Sakura chuckled, voice music to any human ear.

"Luxuria! Remember what we came here to do!" Ira barked at her taking a step forward.

"Right, right Ira. I haven't forgotten." She stepped forwards so she was a foot or so in front of Gula, "Ladies and Gentlemen of Konoha" Her face was solemn and then a sickly sweet smile played across her lips, "We're here for revenge." With that she let Gula's chain go, letting it drop to the ground with a clank.

_When life gives you Pride_

_crush it_

--

**Well, well…I continued it, so what do you think un? You guys are all lucky, I updated this FAST yeah! Anyways, please do let me know how you liked it un.**


	3. When life gives you pride

**Hm, been a while? So I got caught up on life, read some old reviews, felt bad for ignoring fanfiction, and decided to write. Hope this chapter brings back some readers :)**** much much sorry! **

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto.**

_When life gives you pride_

_crush it_

Screams echoed like a lonely wolf's howl in a barren canyon, throughout the tattered remains of Konoha. Decapitated bodies littered the streets, the heads rolled silently in freedom, as common as tumble weeds. Buildings were painted red and fire lapped at the blood curdling cries in the wind.

Havoc spread the second the beasts chain was released, the most common term becoming death. Just one hour ago, Konoha's fate was set on a path to destruction.

Gula, in her previous life known as Tenten, pushed her thick as hide legs into the compacted stone road. Her legs rippled with power, muscles contracting and stretching as she launched her three-hundred and eight pound and six and a half feet tall body of lean meat off of the earth's surface. Leaving flying debris and dust in her wake.

The shinobi just below, right in the center of her target range, shouted out and attempted to flee the three inch claws protruding from her animal like hands. Some never made it. Eyes rolled back into their heads while their guts decorated Gula's hungering teeth. Her body shivered with laughter and excitement while she bathed in much anticipated human blood.

Naruto stood frozen. No training, no killing, no death, could ever have prepared him for the sight before his overly frightened eyes. Pupils dilated, breaths short, mouth draped open in a stunned silence, and feet solid in mid-run. Murder was an understatement, for the actions his friend…no…enemy, was committing.

"Something…needs to be done." For Shikamaru, forcing the words out of his mouth was like trying to speak with duct tape placed in layers over the gap. The words came out heavy and deep, the air needed for speaking pushed his heart into the very deepest depths of his guilt filled stomach. There in that stomach, his heart drowned. "But…I can't move."

Shikamaru was unaware that he was not the only human too struck by agony, disgust, and fear to move. It was only luck, that the seven deadly sins before them never once turned attention to their presence. That is where they stayed, staring on, at the devastation.

Ira was next to follow just seconds on Gula's heals, veering left of her comrade and taking down fleeing men. Her chains pulled from her body with a sickly ripping sound. The skin that had been overlapping the edges of the chains which appeared to have been morphing into her body tore off with the released chains, leaving old scars fresh with blood and moist flesh. Ira propelled her new weapons out fifteen feet in front of her, tightening her chains around a fairly young boys frail neck. He clenched his jaw in panic and ran his finger tips frantically down the chain, ripping his soft flesh. His legs jerked and he screamed with wide eyes, his tongue protruding out like a last breath searching for air.

Ira's chains twisted and tore at the flesh around his neck, popping veins and crushing his esophagus. Luke warm blood coursed down her iron chains and her crazed smile swept across her deep red lips. She darted her tongue across her teeth and howled an ear piercing scream, fully gripping her chains around the boys neck and snapping his head from his body; the three other chains doing the same to three other unlucky shinobi.

Gula moved through the crowd of food much quicker than any of the others, bounding like a mountain lion on the prey. Her three rows of shark like teeth shredded the flesh down to the bone.

A group of entirely foolishly brave men ran in a circle formation towards Avaritia. She extended her ten foot wing span, pounding the thick blanket of feathers against the wind, shooting her body into the thick air. The momentum of her flight pushed a few men in front stumbling backwards, hitting the ground with a thud.

Before the men could even gather their thoughts the bone keeping them structurally sound ripped through their flesh and sunk into the ground, completely disappearing. All that remained was garbled meat, still performing organs and a perfect puddle of fresh red blood. Superbia was standing just a few feet behind the deceased, her hands extended and morphed into the ground. She had ripped out their bone structures and absorbed them herself, repairing some of the chipped stone coverage on her body.

Avaritia sailed through the sky, passing over the blood and stray body pieces below, making her way at least half a mile into town where Gula was beginning to devour helpless villagers. Not far behind Gula, Luxuria walked at a steady pace, the flame encasing her body setting everything in her path on fire. In no hurry at all, Luxuria made her way to her special destination. Making sure to scold Gula along the way, commanding her to leave the villagers be.

A bothersome sting shot up Avaritia's wing. She halted her movements and glided her eyes to the right, noticing an anbu male performing various long range jutsu's, targeting Avaritia. Her wing was singed and light embers flared at the tips of several purple feathers. At lightning speed Avaritia tensed her body, making way to the now fleeing man. Her harpy claws growing from her feet gripped the mans shoulders, sinking the daggers directly into the soft flesh under the shoulder bones, drawing out cries of pain. She hiked the mans face up to her own and let out a high pitched screech. Blood pooled out of the mans ears and his eyes swelled with liquid; looking like the Ebola virus. She let loose of his shoulder with her left clawed foot and jammed it right through his gut, pulling out entrails, letting his colon dangle from her nails as she continued on following Luxuria after dropping the empty carcass.

Below her, the village was empty, deserted. By now almost every citizen, ninja and villager alike, were finding places to hide. Places to stay alive. The only sign of action was Gula's leftovers and Luxuria's signature singe left on the buildings.

* * *

Acedia, who still stood swaying at the entrance they had created, pointed off in the direction Avaritia had gone, "Seems as though the signal has been sent." She glanced sideways at Invidia.

"So it seems." Invidia sighed so hard the upper half of her body lifted, and fell ten seconds later. "What do you suppose we should do about them?" Both girls had blatantly turned their heads to the left, targeting their old friends who stood where they had been since the beginning, against a store front approximately three hundred feet away.

Acedia hunched her shoulders even more, in what looked to be a struggled shrug, "Luxuria gave strict orders to keep them immobile, nothing more." Something in her gut twisted when she saw the look on Naruto's face, but she pretended it was the flu. Even though disease was like breakfast for them.

"What Luxuria says, goes; Why are we the ones guarding again though?" Invidia crossed her arms and pushed around some rubble with her bare feet, digging her toes into the dirt. "I can't even see, good choice on her part."

Acedia let out a breathy giggle, "How are your eyes feeling anyways? That bandage will need to be changed soon, the acid is eating it away again." She noted the uneven edges and periodical holes.

Invidia grunted, her mouth tight.

* * *

"They're just standing there, maybe we should say something?" Naruto glanced back. Kiba was crouched, his arms resting on his knees and Akamaru on all fours, nose pointed menacingly towards the two intruders. "Kiba aren't your legs getting sore?"

Kiba tugged at his own body, stuck in position like glue. "Trust me, I'd stand and kill those two if I could manage even a centimeter."

"Kiba don't say that." Choji shook his head in disapproval, but glancing at the head of a man he'd seen once or twice trying to woo Ino in the flower shop back in the day, laying at his foot, disgusted him to no end.

"What do you want me to say? Should we just _pretend_ like they didn't do this? Should we _pretend_ like they're the same girls we knew five years ago? No, I don't think we should!" Kiba struggled to fight back a choked sob. He was stronger than the tears.

"Hinata- I mean, the girl to the right, she must be controlling our chakra somehow." Shikamaru had been studying the lot of them since making their presence known.

Sasuke grit his teeth and slit his troubled eyes, "how?"

"I've noticed rags over there hasn't stopped swaying, but she's continually stayed in the same spot. Someone who has a habit of being fidgety, if that's what her problem is, tends to get up and move. So why isn't she moving?"

"Hey! You two freaks!" Kiba howled and yelled.

Invidia and Acedia craned their necks to the left and made eye contact. But doing nothing more.

"I see, for a moment there, she must have faltered." Sasuke felt his entire body loosen then tense as hard as stone again, if only for a second. It at least meant a chance at freedom.

Naruto took a look around behind him, at the faces of his comrades, his friends. "Oi, where did Gai sensei and Lee go? Neji too!" Preoccupied left him oblivious to their escape, along with Asuma's disappearance. A jolt of worry spread through his body, only pictures of their tortured bodies entered his mind.

"They took off right before the wall fell." Kakashi, who had been nothing but silent, stared with both eyes open. His red sharingan spinning like a top. His face contorted into confusion. "I'm not sensing any chakra. Whatever these girls got into, is dangerous. Not only to us, but to them as well."

"We can do nothing from here, we need to get loose." Shikamaru received a nod in unison from the remaining seven.

* * *

"They're planning something, getting more determined it seems." Acedia stayed focused, keeping them as still as possible. "It might get tough to hold them there for much longer. If I got closer it would be easier. I'm sorry."

Invidia shook her head, "Don't blame yourself Acedia, blame that body. We won't have to worry about it soon. Just stay here, if their feet leave the ground when you move, it will be ten times more difficult to get them stilled again." she lifted her shoulders, "besides, Luxuria should be close to done and Avaritia already sent the signal. It's just a matter of waiting now."

* * *

Luxuria stood at the base of the hokage tower of the Leaf Village, the red tinted building easily matching the blood stained ground below. On the front steps stood four former friends, now gone foe. Of course Neji would jump the gun on where they were headed, Gai and Asuma were also keen, but Lee? "Troublesome." Sakura mocked Shikamaru.

Just as they had planned before entering their old home, Avaritia loomed over head in the sky adding a wide range of vision, behind Superbia was pulling up the rear, Ira was but a few feet to the left of Luxuria, and Gula stood up front acting as if a guard.

Asuma took the lit cigarette from his mouth slowly, as if the second the nicotine left his lips all chaos would let loose. His fingers held the two inch long cancer stick just centimeters from his face, the ashy embers falling wasted on the ground. "You girls, are causing problems." He blew white smoke into the irony air with each syllable.

Luxuria drew one hand to her hip, letting her hair drape over her should like a soft pink shield. "You have left us no choice, Asuma." She purred his name through lips of evil. "We do not wish to harm you, but if we must, we will."

Lee stared at his Sakura with a very damaged look, not yet having found words he could say to the girl he pined over for years. She left as a blossom, came back as an unknown. To say she was a monster, a demon, or a beast was farfetched, she still looked human. To say she were an enemy, was too empty, and everyday. Sasuke was an enemy, yet Lee never had to kill him. Sakura was not just an enemy, Sakura had to be killed. His feelings towards Sakura were too twisted to earn a name, leaving him too empty to have a definition. Sarkura, had become a nothing.

Lee shut out all memories of the old Sakura he knew, and set out to destroy the Luxuria before him.

Luxuria saw his quick movements, too quick for Gai to snatch the back of his jacket or for Neji to hold him back by his shoulder. But not too quick for Ira who had all four chains wrapped around his limbs in mere seconds.

He thudded to the ground at the base of the tower stairs drawing up a globe of dust.

Luxuria motioned to Ira with her hand to keep still, just hold him. "You've changed Lee, I'm so sad. Are you no longer blinded by love?" Luxuria pouted, the blood seeping from her hairline trickling over her plump bottom lip.

Lee wheezed through crushed lungs, trying to gather his rattled thoughts. Through a fit of coughs he managed to catch her stare, "No, I haven't changed, you have. You're a murderer, you kill innocent citizens. That is not the Konoha way."

Sakura scoffed, "Konoha way? Remember, I'm not a part of Konoha any longer. The elders made sure of that. Where are the old creeps anyways?" Though bitter, the words still sounded lovely coming from her tongue.

Neji circled his right foot out and planted it into the concrete flooring, placing his hands palms out in front of his body in a guarding formation. "That concern is none of yours."

"Maybe we should let Gula handle this one?" Luxuria glanced back at Superbia, to attain an equally agreeing nod. It was not received.

Superbia stood silent, her arms stretched out to the side, Jaraiya gripping one and Tsunade the other.

"Avaritia, you are faulting." Luxuria glanced up at the look out, Avaritia sent an apologetic glance her way.

"They must have come from behind." Ira's voice scratched like nails on a chalk board.

"So they did." Luxuria held her stare to Tsunade's, "Step away Tsunade, we do not wish to harm you, but-"

"I know, you will if you have to." Tsunade put a kunai to Superbia's only visible flesh on the right side, "But touché."

Luxuria lulled a light laugh, "Oh Tsunade, how dumb. That will not harm Superbia, not much will. Quit embarrassing yourself."

Tsunade visibly grit her teeth, showing her obvious frustration. "Listen, Sakura- if you even remember that name- what do you want?"

"_We_ want revenge. We will be taking over the Leaf Village. The first step will be to take the life of those who took ours."

Tsunade's hard face faltered, a trickle of remorse-pain-and perhaps even pity, seeped through her eyes as she gazed at the girl, "Sakura, only you could have done this to yourself. You could have stayed, worked for the hospital, saving lives not taking them. What you seek should not be revenge you foolish girl."

"Death shall not come to those who obey. I promise, if you do not cooperate, we will silence Konoha forever." A simple threat.

The knife pressed to Superbia's skin sunk in, hitting solid mass just a few centimeters in, unable to penetrate all the way through. Deep burgundy blood streamed from the inch long cut, barely causing Superbia to twitch.

"That was stupid." Superbia swung out a foot, catching Jaraiya behind the heels and dropping him to the ground. Before he could nimbly jump out of the way he lurched with pain. His body started to convulse, causing him to curl his body in and back out again. Then repeat.

"I'm just seconds from ripping the skeleton from his body." Superbia's monotone voice threatened, her face void of concern.

Tsunade let go of the kunai, dropping it to the ground stubbornly, but leaving a hand on Superbia's shoulder; if it weren't for the solid stone coverage, she would crush it.

Asuma flicked away the rest of his little to nothing left cancer stick, "Enough. Ino, this is not you."

"This Ino you speak of, is not me, correct. I am Superbia, stronger than any Ino." If anything, Superbia looked bored.

Neji scoffed, surprisingly politely, "It would be in your best interest to release Lee and the Hokage."

Brushing Neji off, the two "prisoners" remained in Ira's and Superbia's control.

Up above Avaritia could sense their precious packages not far from their current location. She let out a low, long whistle. The second signal.

Luxuria nodded in understanding.

The crowd of nuisance suffocating them dropped to the ground all at once, in a completely peaceful, sedated state.

Luxuria in turn collapsed as well, not incoherent, but highly exhausted. The flame encircling her body dwindled to a flicker. She laughed lightly to herself, "My favorite trick brings me so close to death. Pathetic."

"Luxuria, I'll finish the job." Luxuria nodded to Avaritia who proceeded inside of the tower, Gula in tow.

Superbia tended to Luxuria, leaving Jariaya's unconscious body alone, sparing him his carcass; this time.

* * *

In the meantime Invidia and Acedia babysat.

Tolerating as both may be, the incessant hooting and name-calling coming from the dog boys mouth was getting irritating.

"Acedia…would you mind letting that boys soul loose? I'd like to torture it." Invidia kindly questioned through teeth so grit they were turning blue.

Acedia laughed as they heard the second signal, "I apologize Invidia, but orders are orders. These idiots stay safe."

Invidia scowled and spit, the ground at the base of Kiba's feet started to sear and melt beneath the acidic saliva.

Kiba howled and struggled to move away, "That crazy bitch just fired an acid loogie three hundred feet!"

"Kiba! This isn't fun and games, have you forgotten the litter of dead comrades staining the streets?"

Naruto grimaced at the image he was painting for Kiba.

Kiba looked hurt, "'Cause I'm having loads of fun."

"You frightened the boy Invidia, be ni-"

Acedia's sarcasm was cut off by a kunai flying through her chest. Instead of piercing her skin, the kunai sailed through as if she were a gathering of smoke and fog.

It had not caused pain as Kakashi had wished, but it did the trick. He stood in the opening of the hole made in the wall, and his still living comrades were now free. The distraction caused Acedia's focus to falter.

Invidia was ready to strike, but every man had disappeared. Chakra signatures wiped from her sight.

Acedia shook her head, "Things are getting bad Invidia, that sensei managed to escape my hold on his soul without notice."

Invidia put both hands into the air, gesturing innocence, "Not my blame, I can't see."

Acedia chuckled, moving back to he outside of the Konoha wall, standing guard with Invidia, "You know, there are four other senses."

"What can I say, I must have a cold." Invidia joked lightly, but in all honesty, all seven were dying of just that. A disease. They must have been eating too many for breakfast.

_When life gives you disease_

_beat it_

**I would love to know what you think, since it's been what, almost three years? My writing has matured, I hope, and my ideas as well. Reviews would help greatly :) thanks! **


End file.
